Where we are
by LoveIsAlwaysLouder
Summary: With Shooting Stars tour coming to and end, Mia and Adam have three month gap to themselves to just be together


**All rights go to rightful people :) **

She wasn't sure when, but at some point during her whorl wind of a tour Mia has taken to hugging a pillow to her body while she slept, the same way she had a stuffed animal as a child. It was strange really, after so much time sleeping alone that only a few nights with Adam back in her arms could affect her sleeping patterns that much.

The pillow wasn't much of a substitute. It didn't hold her back or give off the comforting heat that another body allowed, but it would have to do. She rolled over, yawning widely, and slowly sitting up in bed. This was only her second night back in her own home after months of sleeping in hotel rooms across the country and on several different continents. It hurt her to think how few of those nights Adam had spent with her, but compared to the years before, these past months had been paradise.

Today was the day though; all her waiting and nights spent alone would be finally gratified. Shooting star had ended their three month European tour with a sold out show in Budapest. Adam flight was set to land at La Guardia at 10:26 am that morning.

Glancing at the clock, Mia let out a long sigh realizing she had more than four hours before she needed to be at the airport. It didn't seem fair that her constant cycle of sleeping in would be broken on the one day when she wanted to spend as much time as possible unconscious in order to minimize the inevitable waiting time.

Giving up on the idea of sleeping more, Mia rolled out of bed, her feet landing lightly in the soft fuzzy slippers she had bought for herself in Macy's the previous Christmas. The red and white reindeers were out of place in the heat of a late New York August, but the sun had yet to rise, and the cool wooden floors welcomed the festive slippers with open arms.

She padded down the stairs of her tiny Brooklyn row house, letting her hazy senses guide her towards her kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. After only being home for one day, she had already fallen back into her comfortable routine that morning brought. She bustled around the small space, grabbing a bowl from a cupboard and a spoon from a drawer. Placing a piece of brown bread in the toaster on the counter.

When the coffee was finally ready, she removed the percolator from the stove, turning off the element, and placing the hot pot on a wicker pad on her tiny kitchen table. She then turned her attention to the cupboard that stored coffee mugs. She made her way over, pulling open the door, and rummaging around for the too mug that suited the morning. She smiled when she came across the cup with a cluster of dancing coffee pots on it. Moving it right to the front so it would be the first thing Adam saw when he opened the cupboard the following morning. In the end Mia opted for a light beige cup with cartoon dogs and cats, wearing rimmed glasses, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper while lounging on lazy boy recliners or monogrammed pet beds.

She added a dash of half and half to her cup, before pouring cereal into her bowel and buttering her toast and taking a seat at her kitchen table. She sat eating her breakfast, listening to the vintage radio she had scored in a second hand store in the village a few months ago. The early morning hosts babbled on about this and that, while Mia enjoyed her meal. Looking across at the empty side of the other table, she couldn't help but feel a pang of excitement about the following morning, when she would have a guest sitting across from her, or about the fact that this would be the last time for a large stretch in the future that she would be dinning alone.

She had a nice long lull between her last concert in Boston, that had taken place only a few days before and when she started touring again, beginning in Hong Kong on the 6th of November, and with Shooting stars tour having ended the night before, Mia and Adam had the whole remainder of August and all of September and October to themselves.

Mia finished her whole pot of coffee, her hands jittering as she cleared her dishes and washed each carefully in her sink. After finishing cleaning up her breakfast spread, she slid open the sliding glass door to her back garden, deciding to slip in a hour of reading while the sun was still low in the sky, and the air was cool enough to stand being outdoors for long stretches of time. She took a seat on a plush patio chair surrounded by rose bushes the previous tenants had planted years ago. She read her book until the sun had finished rising over the garden wall and had flooded the whole space with its light, leaving no space to escape it's beating down heat.

She returned back into the house, closing the glass door behind her, before returning up the stairs and into the bathroom. She took her time showering, wanting to waste as much time as possible. After her excessive shower, she dressed quickly, dawning a pair of jeans and a simple blouse. Knowing she might regret the choice of wearing long pants later in the day, she decided to take her chances with the heat. After running a brush through her thick brown hair, and putting on a thin layer of makeup she headed back down the stairs.

She was disappointed when she glanced at the clock and saw she still had almost two hours before she needed to call a car to her home. She spent the next hour obsessively cleaning every surface in the house, despite the fact she had done the same exact thing the night before. She didn't know why she was so nervous about him being there again. Maybe it was the fact that it would be the first times that they here together. In New York, the city they had shared a not so final adventure in. In her house where they had reconnected all those years ago. All the time they had seen each other since had been in random cities, where their tours over lapped, or when one of them had a rare day or two off. They had re connect over and over again, in Vienna, and Paris. In Athens and Prague. There had even been the time when Adam had flown from Barcelona back to the states to see her preform in Philadelphia, only to have to fly back the next morning and play a show that night in Madrid.

New York had remained untouched. All the good and the bad of that night preserved to the point that Mia could pull out and entire memory word for word, even the ones she wished she could forget. Today changed all that, today would be the start of a million new memories.

Riding in the taxi towards the airport, Mia's stomach was doing back flips. This had been the longest she and Adam had been separated since they reunited. The final leg of shooting stars tour and been jammed backed, knocking out a city every night for a three solid weeks. Mia's tour hadn't been much better; she barley had enough time to breathe let alone do any international travel. They hadn't been together since, Amsterdam, when Mia had had a 4 day break between shows in Toronto and Montreal.

She didn't think either one of them had had a proper night sleep in three months, between playing shows, jet lag and late night/early morning ( depending on time zones)Skype calls. Mia couldn't wait to fall asleep and wake up with Adam for more than a few days in a row. To sleep in her own bed, with him by her side. Holding him instead of a pillow.

Pulling up to the arrivals for Virgin Atlantic, Mia could barely control the goofy smile that had spread across her face. She paid her driver and hoped out of the cab, jittery from anticipation rather than coffee.

She stepped through the automatic glass doors and stood amongst the others waiting for their loved ones arrivals. She as a tad surprised to see a tiny cluster of shooting star fans standing back the arrivals gate, holding signs and clutching head shoots, just as anxious as she was for Adam Wilds arrival.

Mia ducked her head a bit, hoping that the group wouldn't notice her and turn their attention her way. Ever since the story of her and Adams relationship had hit the tabloids, she had been getting far more attention than she was used too. Nothing compared to what Adam received, but there were several occasions when photos of her taken on the street by photographers she had and sometimes hadn't noticed appeared on news-stands. Hoards of teenage girls had latched onto the idea of their romance and ran with it. Obsessed with the tragedy of their early years and dissecting every line of collateral damage to place Mia in each song.

Photographers and fans went crazy when she and Adam were seen publicly together. She was amazed at how much more relaxed Adam had become in crowds. Still not overly comfortable, but far more able to control his anxiety. She still found it crazy that people were interested in pictures of her and Adam on the streets of European cities or hotel lobbies, but they were. There had been a whole article on her on Blabber titled " Taming the Wilde man". She laughed most of it off, but she hadn't appreciated how many of the gossip sites and trash magazines had run stories on her family's accident.

Mia was in a bit of a trance, to the point that she hadn't noticed that a flood of people coming out of the arrival gates, greeting their families and claiming their luggage. She snapped to attention, craning her neck to see above the crowds.

He was one of the last off the plane, dressed in jeans and his leather jacket, his hair tucked into a baseball cap. She could feel that goofy smile finding its way onto her face again. He spotted her, but before he could make his way over, the small collection of girls who had been waiting at the door pounced, posters in hand begging for his attention. Adam snatched up a pen quickly, signing the papers with swift moments, before stepping away apologetically and motioning with his head in her direction.

The girls looked confused for a moment, but as Adam bounded towards her, the grin on his face rivaling her own, they caught on and began whispering excitedly to one another.

He reached her within second, scooping her up in his arms and lifting her of the tiled airport floor. She laughed as he spun her, before connecting their lips together. Three weeks had been far too long, and as they kissed the rest of the airport melted away and it was only the two of them. When the trance was broken and Adam placed her back on the ground, they looked over their shoulders to see the same group of fans, camera phones at the ready, ogling them, transfixed.

Adam laughed, kissing her on the head before speaking into her hair.

"Let's go home."


End file.
